eurasia_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
MyPet
MyPet (all credit for this tutorial goes to Dregeion. also, this plugin is for donators' use only.) Hello there, you are here to Make a Mypet for your own protection or Entertainment. So, Lets get started; 1. Actually getting the mob. ---------------------------------- So, first up, you will need to find a type of mob and a lead. You will need to find the Mob you want, and then use the lead to hit him Repeatively until you have got the mob into equivalent or less health than you do. This is not the same for Tamed Creatures, as you can just click them one to tame them. After Taming the mob, type /pcst to set the mobs skilltree. There are 5 to choose from. Combat, Utility, Pvp, Ride and Farm. Combat is a Stronger Version of Pvp. But it doesnt have bonuses like pvp, can be very useful against mobs. Utility which is pretty much a moving Backpack with some poison. Pvp is more weaker than Combat but has several bounses that come with it, is recommended against other pets and Players. Ride is the recommended Skilltree, due to the Hilarious riding, and Other stuff that comes with it. Lastly, is Farm. Which.. does what it says. it farms. 2. Leveling up ---------------------------------- I recommend while at this point, to get a mob farm for your Pet to gain experience much more quicker. Now. To level up in this plugin, your pet must Murder poor innocent and misunderstood Hostile mobs (Or you, while riding it, if you have chosen the "Ride" Skilltree) to gain xp for your Pet. While leveling up, you will unlock different Bonuses and powers for your pet which can Make the battle easier for you, Or so it can clean up behind you and carry all of your stuff. Sadly, All of the bonuses will stop once reaching unto level 10. Which can be a disappointment. (Optional) 3. Customization ---------------------------------- Now, Remeber, Customisation is restricted for certain Mobs (Apart from Names.) these mobs include Cow, Chicken, Mooshroom, Villager, Ocelot, Bat, Iron Golem, Snow Golem, Giant, Spider, Slime, Cave Spider, Silverfish, Creeper, Magma Cube, Blaze, With, Wither and Ghast. To customise the Name of the Mob, you must type /petname name (for Colour Codes, use <code> etc, <4>Dregeion), To Equip equipment or Colours to the mobs, Hold the item you wish to give to them, and right click on them. (This does not work with the Child versions of the customisable mobs). 4. Interaction ---------------------------------- You can interact with your pet on many occasions, the most common one is the food mechanic, Since you have to feed your Pet a specific food (http://mypet.keyle.de/doku.php?id=en:mobtypes . Im not listing them.. God.. no.) Which will affect how much hp it will respawn with. 100-91 will spawn it with Full HP, 90-81 will spawn it with 90%, 80-71 will spawn you with 80%, 70-61 = 70%, 60-51 = 60%, 50-41 = 50%, 40-31 = 40%, 30-21 = 30%, 20-11 = 20% 10-2 = 10% and finally, 1 will spawn it with 1 hp and it also affects the beacon range. You can duel other Mobs aswell, to duel, you must go near the other person's pet and type /pb duel. This can be used in Competitions as the winner recieves a nice reward for himself/herself and their pet.